The Beast
by Aratte
Summary: Eren Jaeger adalah Eren Jaeger. Bagi Levi adalah sosok enigmatis yang mengugut keluar sisi terliar dirinya yang selalu disembunyikan rapat-rapat. RivaEre.


_Disc:_ _Fanfiksi 'The Beast' versi online. Untuk versi lengkap dengan tambahan missing scenes ada di dalam_ _MY LOVE,_ _Levi*Eren Fanfic Anthologhy Indonesia 01 (bagi yang tertarik untuk memesan buku Anthologhy tersebut, harap hubungi pihak yang bersangkutan.) __Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin adalah milik Isayama Hajime. Aratte tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam menulis 'The Beast.'_

'**_The Beast_**'

oleh ARATTE

_Genres/Warnings: Canon, Psychological, Canonical-type Gore and Violence, Language, Implied Sexual Tension, Levi's POV_

_Rating: M_

_Summary_: Sebab di luar sana ada yang lebih buruk dan lebih buas daripada raksasa-raksasa titan.

Levi, prajurit terkuat manusia, dengan konflik batin yang tertutup rapat di balik topeng tanpa ekspresi. Di bawah naungan pasukan berlambang sayap kebebasan, ia dapat secara tenteram meneguk remedi terampuh bagi penyakit yang menderanya. Kedamaiannya tidak berlangsung lama. Pemicu penyakitnya datang dalam wujud remaja yang diberi julukan 'Harapan Umat Manusia.'

* * *

Analoginya adalah koin dengan dua wajah yang saling bersisian; manusia pun demikian. Dua wajah; yang terlihat dan yang berada di sisi gelap.

Hanya kedua sahabatnya yang mengetahui bentuk wajah lain Kapten Levi di masa lalu.

Koin perak bergemerencing, berputar-putar di udara. Pemuda beriris gelap membuka matanya, menyisir rambut berwarna senada, merebut koinnya dari tangan ramping cekatan milik gadis bersurai cokelat.

Levi duduk di antara tumpukan sampah berbau keju busuk dan kerumunan lalat. Menikmati helai-helai rambut cokelat si gadis yang mengembang. Wajah menengadah menatap celah yang memperlihatkan biru dan burung yang terbang bebas di atas dinding. Menikmati celotehan bodoh tentang mimpi kebebasan untuk pergi menghirup udara di luar dinding. 'Kalau tidak mencoba terbang Kau tidak akan pernah bisa,' katanya. Levi akan menjawab 'Jangan terbang terlalu tinggi, bodoh. Jatuh sama dengan mati.' Lalu sahabat laki-laki mereka berdua menyambung, 'Kalau takut jatuh, sebaiknya jangan terbang.'

Mimpi mereka menjadi nyata beberapa hari kemudian.

Berakhir dengan kehilangan yang teramat besar bagi Levi, yang meluluhlantakkan seluruh fondasi kehidupan dan hampir merenggut kewarasannya. Ketika ia harus memilih untuk tidak menyesali keputusannya, maka Levi tiba pada satu titik terang: untuk terus maju ke depan. Menemukan dan menyatukan serpihan-serpihan sayap yang merupakan bagian eksistensi dirinya secara utuh; yang tidak pernah dimiliki olehnya.

Koin dibalik menutupi sisi kegelapannya.

Erwin Smith. Sosok yang diincar lehernya oleh Levi semenjak mereka beradu mata untuk pertama kali kini menjadi rekan seperjuangan di bawah umbul-umbul _Survey Corps_. Ahli strategis, menguasai psikis pasukannya, ia membawa Levi menuju markas besar.

Minggu-minggu pertama; Levi duduk menyendiri tanpa bicara dengan satu pun anggota pasukan.

Ekspedisi pertama; bau liar dan darah pekat yang mengisi rongga penciumannya membuatnya sinting. Levi tidak hanya menebas leher belakang, tapi mencincang, mencungkil, menyayat-nyayat jika ia diberi kesempatan. Ia memutar pangkal pedang kanannya; gerakan khasnya yang tidak dapat ditiru siapa pun, dan menyerang gila-gilaan.

Minggu selanjutnya; Levi menjadi bahan pembicaraan akan kekuatan, fleksibilitas dan keahliannya. Kata segan dan hormat muncul di benak mereka-mereka yang melihatnya. Segan dan hormat memicu reaksi lainnya; ketakutan. Levi menolak konversasi dengan siapa pun.

Ekspedisi berikutnya; Levi pulang dengan darah titan yang melumuri tubuhnya di sana sini. Topik pembicaraan di barak berlambang sayap kebebasan pada hari itu adalah tentang ketidakwarasan si anggota baru. 'Sungguh tidak mengerti apa maksud _Sir_ Smith merekrut dia. Dia bukan tentara! Walau dia sangat kuat, melebihi Ketua Regu Mike, tapi dia berbahaya.'

Pulang ke markas, tangannya bergetar hebat, Levi mencuci tangannya gemetaran di bawah pancuran air. Tremor di tangan menjalar hingga ke ujung kaki. Menimba air sumur dan mengguyur sekujur tubuhnya yang berpakaian lengkap.

Bukan Komandan Erwin Smith namanya jika tidak menyadari kondisi ganjil prajuritnya. Pada hari itu, Levi sekali lagi mengakui kualitas kepemimpinan dan karisma yang dijunjung seantero pasukan penjelajah. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya mengejutkan Levi lebih dari apa pun:

"Hanya di _Survey Corps_ Kau bisa bertahan."

"Apa?!"

"Menangkap apa maksudku tidak?"

Levi diam.

Komandan berambut keemasan itu melanjutkan, "Karena hanya bersama kami di sini Kau bisa bebas membunuh."

Levi diam.

"Kenapa tidak menyalurkan hasrat itu dengan cara membunuh musuh besar kita?"

"Kenapa tidak kugorok lehermu ketika aku bisa."

"Kenapa tidak Kau lakukan?"

Levi diam.

Realisasi menetes seperti air yang mengikis bebatuan berlumut menggenangi kepala Levi.

Komandan berengsek berambut pirang seperti jamur kayu busuk yang mengingatkannya, secara tepat sasaran ia membaca kondisi penyakit yang diderita Levi. Erwin Smith benar. Secara tepat sasaran pula, Mike Zacharius, akan mengumbar indera penciuman tajamnya ketika Levi berjalan di dekatnya: '_Well_, bau darah yang pekat dari seseorang.' Mike pun mengetahui keadaan Levi. Kemudian Hanji Zoe; wanita sinting paranoid yang menendang kepala titan dan mempersoalkan kenapa mereka begitu ringan. Dia bercerita tentang rekomendasi racikan obat penenang yang tepat untuk Levi

Hanya tiga orang ini saja.

Ekspedisi berikutnya; Levi mencoba sejauh mana tubuhnya mampu menekan keletar-keletar yang menyeruak saat tangannya menekankan bilah tajam ke dalam daging. Kata-kata Erwin si komandan cenayang pembaca pikiran terbukti ampuh. Dua pedang di tangan, menukik tajam, berputar seolah tidak ada beban tubuh yang menghalangi dalam pergerakan tiga dimensional, Levi menebas dua ekor titan dengan gerakan semulus daun jatuh.

Aksinya membuahkan ketakjuban. Rasa curiga menjadi segan. Ketakutan menjadi rasa hormat.

"Telah lahir mesin pembunuh," komentar Mike. "Dan aroma darahnya semakin pekat. Erwin, Kau luar biasa menangani psikis prajurit-prajuritmu, seperti biasanya."

Erwin Smith, dengan segala isi pikiran dan aroma tubuh yang tidak bisa diendus, apa pun dia, Levi mengucapkan terima kasih secara internal. Kepuasan yang mengembang dan meletup di dalam pembuluh darahnya teredam seperti batu yang dilempar sekuat tenaga dari bawah air.

Levi dapat secara tenteram meneguk remedi terampuh bagi penyakit yang menderanya.

Efek menemukan pelampiasan hasratnya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang kompulsif. Setiap selesai memotong tubuh raksasa, bahkan pulang tanpa darah yang memercik sedikit pun, sasaran utama Levi adalah air sumur dalam ember.

Bulan-bulan berikutnya; saat-saat di mana rekognisi para perwira mencapai puncaknya, ketika namanya digaungkan hingga badan militer lain mendengar, merajakannya sebagai dewa perang dan memberinya julukan _heishichō_ – kapten para prajurit. Levi akan duduk didampingi wajah-wajah yang menatap penuh kekaguman, menuangkan air, teh, kopi, bir ke dalam cangkir tanah liatnya. Diteguknya dalam diam, dan mengernyit jijik.

Segalanya terasa seperti darah.

Levi mencuci tangannya tanpa henti. Melihat bintik-bintik substansi kental yang melumuri tangannya. Tiap kali ia melihat wajah yang mengingatkannya pada gadis masa lalunya. Darah. Tubuh itu. _Isabel_. Bahkan ketika ia melihat raksasa berambut dan bermata senada. Ah. Ketegangan yang memuncak memaksanya untuk membunuh dengan kekejian yang pekat terukir pada sepasang mata segelap malam. Pulang ke markas. Mencuci tangan lagi. Levi melihat bercak-bercak darah yang terurai dari debu yang melayang-layang seperti gugusan tata surya di sekitar kamarnya. Segalanya terlihat nyata. Maka Levi akan meraih kain gombal dan menggosok dinding, meja, pinggiran tempat tidur, kursi, segala permukaan benda mati yang mengambangkan amis darah di hidungnya.

"_Heichou! Heichou! Heichou!_"

Prajurit terkuat umat manusia.

Pagi dini hari dengan kuda-kuda yang tertunduk, _Survey Corps_ melewati rumah-rumah penduduk dan mata-mata yang menatap bangga. 'Ah! Dia Levi Heichou, prajurit terkuat manusia, yang kekuatannya sebanding dengan seluruh pasukan itu sendiri!'

Saat itulah; saat Levi menyapukan matanya ke arah prajurit-prajurit baru. Jantungnya berdentum. Surai-surai cokelat halus dengan iris zamrud setajam berlian garnet hijau cemerlang milik remaja lelaki membuat Levi mengeratkan tangannya pada tali kekang kuda. Kukunya menggali ke dalam kulitnya sendiri. Lidah berdecak.

"Cih, berisik."

Hanji tergelak. "Hei, fansmu bisa kecewa kalau mereka tahu Kau ini sangat dingin dan gila kebersihan."

"Hmp."

Begitulah. Ia selalu mendapati geletar yang sama tiap kali melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan gadis masa lalunya. Tubuh. Dan darah itu. _Isabel_. Jantungnya akan berpacu cepat dan sensasi berat menekan dalam nadi, berkumpul pada satu titik yang akan meledak jika ia tidak mengupayakan sesuatu.

Perasaannya yang terombang-ambing karena kelebat pemandangan pagi tersalurkan dalam perburuan di zona berbahaya. Levi membunuh cepat, melintasi dari satu atap ke atap. Ia memerintahkan anggota regunya untuk menangani seekor, sementara ia merebut sisanya.

"Kalian dengan wajah bodoh yang tidak pernah berubah," gumamnya, berjalan dengan ketenangan absurd menuju raksasa yang mengayunkan tangan-tangan mereka untuk menggapai makanan. Meliuk, menghindar, bilah pedangnya menancap pada mata target buruan. Levi berdiri di puncak kepala mereka – yang meraung-raung kesakitan, dan berkata, "Diamlah. Akan kubuat sayatan cantik di tubuh kalian."

Kalimat yang meluncur keluar dari bibirnya adalah hasil frustrasi yang menumpuk dalam darahnya sejak subuh. Salahkah ia?

Kehilangan banyak anggota regunya menyentuh sisi manusiawi terdalam Levi. Ketika tangan mereka terulur, berlumur darah yang mengguncang jiwa animalistik yang tak terjangkau dari mata para prajuritnya, Levi tidak ragu mencengkeram tangan itu. Hangat darah yang mengecap pada kulitnya. Matanya yang gelap hanya fokus pada wajah yang sedang meregang nyawa.

Sorotnya yang dingin melembut.

Wajahnya menampakkan sisi koin tanpa cela dan bukan artifisial. Kenangan tentang kehilangan dua sahabat di masa lalu menjalin sambung rasa yang platonik. Melindungi prajuritnya dan menghargai nyawa mereka lebih dari apa pun adalah rasa positif yang memutus hasrat-hasrat abnormal, memendamnya sedalam lumpur di dasar jurang laut.

Berita tentang invasi titan mengembalikan sisi gelap kepingan koin.

Terlambat bagi _Survey Corps_, seolah segalanya adalah konspirasi besar, kota mereka diserang tepat ketika pasukan kebebasan sedang melakukan ekspedisi keluar gerbang.

Saat mereka tiba, pemandangan neraka umat manusia terpapar di bawah mentari yang menegak di atas langit. Siang hari yang menggelegar dan sarat dengan aroma busuk yang merebak. Asap yang membumbung tinggi. Batu raksasa memblokade jalan masuk menuju Dinding Rose, maka Levi melompat tinggi, dan melihat dua titan mengerubungi seonggok daging raksasa ganjil yang terperangkap. Empat manusia di bawah bayangan mereka.

Dirundung aroma amis dan pacuan adrenalin, Levi melihat sekelibat fitur wajah yang mengusiknya pada pagi dini hari. Tangan-tangan titan hendak meraih tubuh remaja yang terkulai.

Kawat-kawat 3DMG melayangkan tubuh Levi dengan kecepatan di atas normal. Manuver tajam dengan tubuh yang berputar, Levi mengayunkan dua pedangnya untuk mencabik. Kedua titan ambruk dengan sekali tebasan tengkuk.

Di atas jasad titan, Levi berdiri. Mengibarkan jubah sayap kebebasan yang menarik sepasang mata zamrud yang berbaring lemah pada topangan teman-temannya. Menoleh ke belakang, kedua iris berbeda warna bertemu; Hitam sepanas arang yang terbakar dan hijau yang berpendar di antara bara api dan langit kemerahan.

"Oi bocah, jelaskan apa yang terjadi."

* * *

Eren Jaeger.

Sosok misteri dengan kemampuan mematerialisasi tubuh titan raksasa setinggi 15 kaki dan mengendalikannya.

Eren berbaring telentang dengan kemeja polos. Satu kaki menekuk dalam selimut usang, kedua tangan diikat oleh rantai-rantai berkarat hitam yang mematikan kebebasannya. Napasnya berhembus teratur dari bibirnya yang penuh, kering, dengan kening berkerut-kerut dalam tidurnya. Surai cokelat kastanya. Mata hijau berbinar terpejam erat. Kesan letih luar biasa mengisi garis wajah berbentuk hati. Ia menderita dalam tidurnya, dan akan menemui neraka berikutnya ketika ia bangun.

Jeruji besi menghalangi pandangan mata Levi kepada objek di bawah pengawasan Kepolisian. Levi berdiri kaku, menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding bata, menyilangkan tangan. Erwin duduk di sebelahnya. Sesekali matanya menatap sang kapten.

"Apa?"

Erwin diam sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Kau ingin duduk? Aku yang akan gantian berdiri."

Levi mendengus.

Duduk dengan kondisinya saat ini? Tidak.

Erwin tersenyum tipis.

_Bangsat, Kau, Erwin Smith_. Levi telah salah memilih kawan dekat.

"Jelaskan alasanmu membawaku kemari," tanya Levi.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk berbicara dengan dia," jawab Erwin. "Kau sudah tahu apa yang kuinginkan."

"Kalau aku menolak membantumu? Bocah itu berbahaya."

Erwin diam. Di dalam tempurung kepala pirangnya sedang memproses rencana sepuluh langkah ke depan.

Erangan lirih berderai dari bibir bocah jadi-jadian, dengan tungkai-tungkai lemahnya yang saling bertolak arah dari dalam selimut, saling menggesek di antara fabrik celananya, dengan jari-jari kaki yang mengepal. Napasnya berat dalam mimpi buruknya. Kelereng hijau di bawah kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak.

Levi mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat hingga warna mukanya pucat pasi.

Bagaimana pun sepasang mata biru langit di sebelahnya dapat melihat tiap-tiap gelagatnya. "Levi," panggil Erwin.

"Aku tahu," tukas Levi cepat. Tinjunya mengepal, ia menyilangkan tangannya lebih erat agar geletarnya tidak kentara.

"Uhm," rintih bocah itu lagi. Mata membuka perlahan. Kerutan membentuk jembatan di antara kedua alisnya.

Levi memalingkan wajahnya ke arah apa pun selain ke arah tubuh di balik sel penjara.

Eren bangun dengan terkesiap, merasakan dinginnya rantai yang mengikat. Sesuai dugaan Levi, segalanya sesuai bayangannya. Kepala Eren menoleh ke jeruji kaku yang memisahkan jarak antara ia dengan Erwin dan Levi. Wajah terkejutnya tidak mampu ditutupi.

Levi memalingkan matanya dari tatapan sang remaja.

Erwin memulai, "Ada yang ingin Kau tanyakan?"

Masih disorientasi, Eren bertanya dengan matanya yang membulat, "A-Ah—tempat ini? Aku di mana?"

"Penjara bawah tanah, seperti yang Kau lihat sendiri. Sekarang Kau menjadi tanggung jawab dari Kepolisian," terang Erwin. "Baru saja Kami mendapat izin untuk berbicara denganmu."

Rantai kokoh bergemerencing memantulkan suara besinya ke dinding-dinding sempit yang melingkupi si bocah titan.

Ketika Erwin menjelaskan kunci yang mereka rebut dari lehernya, Levi menatap ke dalam penjara. Masih menyilangkan tangan dan menekuk satu kakinya, ia berkata: "Kepalamu terbentur hilang ingatan dan ayahmu pergi entah ke mana. Alasan bagus."

Erwin memotong, "Levi, dia tidak berbohong. Kita sudah memeriksanya. Walau kami ingin mempertanyakan apa tujuanmu sebenarnya."

Bocah itu terkesiap. "Tujuanku—yang sebenarnya?"

Erwin memaparkan secara singkat maksud tujuannya duduk di depan sel berbau pesing dengan mengangkat kunci logam di jarinya. Mata kehijauan yang berpendar sewarna batu _malachite_ dalam gelap menarik sudut mata Levi. Mata itu bergerak-gerak dengan mulutnya yang menganga, kemudian deretan gigi putih yang menggerus bibir bawahnya sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian bocah itu tenggelam dalam delusinya, napas berat yang audibel, terengah-engah dengan dadanya yang naik turun, tangan mengepal pada selimut.

Levi menahan napasnya dan berdecih. "Oi, cepat katakan, bocah tengik," ancamnya pelan dengan nada bariton yang dalam. "Apa maumu?"

Masih terengah, Eren mempertemukan kedua mata mereka. Gigi-giginya yang putih terlihat ketika ia membuka mulut, setengah menyeringai dalam usaha mendobrak ketakutan berpadu ambisi. Api determinasi menyala dalam mata yang berkelap basah akibat kobaran gairahnya sendiri.

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan _Survey Corps_," jawabnya dengan suara bergetar hebat. "—agar aku bisa menghabisi semua raksasa di luar sana!"

Nyala hasrat yang terpantul dari bola mata kehijauan itu beradu dengan milik Levi, yang kelabu gelap menyembunyikan getaran-getaran yang merayapi hingga puncak kepalanya. _Serpihan sayap yang selama ini dicari-cari olehnya, tersembunyi di balik sepasang bola mata itu_.

Mata Levi berkilat tajam, dan dehaman meluncur dari pangkal lidahnya tanpa bisa dihentikan. "Tidak buruk."

Setiap getaran kecil tak terbendung membayangi garis tubuh Eren tertangkap mata analitis yang kelam. Dorongan tak terelakkan. Terjerat panas dari balik besi-besi yang terpancang sebagai garis batas di antara mereka, Levi membawa langkahnya ke depan.

"Erwin," katanya tegas. "Aku yang akan menjamin bocah ini." _Tidak boleh siapa pun_. Dan tangannya melayang untuk mencengkeram jeruji besi Eren, yang dingin berkarat, yang kontras dengan panas kulitnya. "Katakan pada petinggi di luar sana," lanjutnya, dengan napas terlatih dan ekspresi bosan terfabrikasi. "Bukan berarti aku mempercayai bocah ini. Jika dia berkhianat dan bertindak di luar kendali, aku yang akan membunuhnya."

Remaja bersurai cokelat itu terhenyak dari ranjangnya. Ciut menambah getaran di sekujur tubuhnya. Levi memajukan badan hingga dadanya menempel pada besi. Eren bergeser mundur beberapa inci, keringatnya menetes turun dari ubun-ubun melewati pipi yang kenyal.

"Hanya aku yang pantas melakukan pekerjaan ini." _Tidak ada lagi yang bisa_. Sorotan tajam menusuk sepasang mata yang bergerak-gerak dalam ketakutan. "Camkan pada dirimu," perintah Levi. "Kau adalah bagian dari _Survey Corps_."

Keterkesiapan kecil dengan mata yang membola di hadapannya.

* * *

Di luar penjara, Levi berjalan tegap dengan tangan mengepal di kedua sisi.

Cukup lama berkawan dengan Erwin Smith, Levi mafhum sisi lain dari wajah pria itu. Kini wajah itu terekspos jelas tanpa topeng.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Levi."

"Bajingan," Levi mengutuk dalam bisikan.

"Aku mendengarmu."

"Yang barusan itu ada di dalam kepalamu 'kan? Kau memperalatku agar bocah itu bisa jatuh ke tangan kita."

"Tangan kita? Ke tanganmu lebih tepatnya, Levi, kukira."

Levi mengutuk lagi, secara internal kali ini.

Senyum tipis Erwin tertutupi di bawah bayang-bayang kanopi berukiran lambang Pasukan Kepolisian.

Mike dan Hanji yang datang menjemput mereka di luar gerbang pengadilan militer memperiuh suasana.

Mike dengan hidung busuknya akan menyapa, "_Well_, hari ini dahsyat sekali aroma darah yang mengambang di udara."

"Kumohon kumohon kumohon kumohon-" Hanji yang sinting merapalkan mantra sambil menggosok tangan. "Sebelum pengadilan pertemukan aku sebentar saja dengan remaja setengah titan kita. Aku tidak tahan lagi."

Sorot tajam Levi menusuk wanita itu.

"Mata itu lebih tajam dari pedang _3DMG_. Hati-hati, Hanji," komentar Mike. "Aku akan menerangkan padamu bagaimana aroma tubuh bocah itu. Aroma yang tidak bisa Kau tangkap dengan indera penciumanmu."

Levi mengeratkan tangannya pada tali kekang kuda.

Erwin berceletuk, "Selanjutnya kuharap Kau bersedia untuk hadir di pengadilan militer."

"Kau tidak perlu memintaku untuk itu," jawab Levi. "Pikirkan strategi selanjutnya untuk memenangkan pengadilan."

"Untuk itu, aku membutuhkan kerja samamu lagi, Levi."

"Hmp."

"Levi? Kau butuh penenang?"

"Sumpal mulutmu, wanita sinting."

"Wow Kapten Levi hari ini berbahasa lebih kasar dari yang biasanya atau itu hanya perasaanku?"

Levi menjawab dengan mata yang memandang jauh berpuluh-puluh kilometer ke depan.

* * *

Levi membasuh tangan di bawah pancuran kayu.

Dalam tidurnya ia melihat sepasukan titan mengoyak-ngoyak gadis bersurai cokelat. Saat bangun, bau amis darah lebih pekat dari yang pernah ia rasakan. Dorongan kompulsif untuk melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersih meredakan sejenak tremor yang menyerang tungkai-tungkainya. Beberapa malam berikutnya, Levi harus mengganti seprei.

Levi menenggelamkan wajah dalam telapak tangan, menyeka hingga dinginnya air merasuk ke dalam pori-pori. Darah. Tubuh itu. _Isabel_.

_Eren Jaeger_.

Beberapa hari yang dilalui Levi sebelum pengadilan militer laksana fase tenang sebelum badai.

Kepolisian akan mengupayakan segala cara agar Eren Jaeger tidak dimiliki oleh _Survey Corps_. Mereka tidak sudi menyematkan titel Penyelamat Manusia di dada Eren dengan dalih si bocah adalah pion pemberontakan masa depan. Sebagai gantinya, Pasukan Kepolisian akan memperebutkan hak atas Eren Jaeger. Di sisi lain, politik lebih berpengaruh daripada meja peradilan. Komandan Tertinggi Darius Zackley, yang membawahi ketiga divisi militer, adalah pemegang palu hakim dengan keputusan mutlak. Jika dia menganggap Eren sebagai ancaman, Zackley tak akan segan mengeksekusi Eren di tempat.

Eren Jaeger dibutuhkan untuk mendukung misi kemanusiaan _Survey Corps_. Jika tidak berhasil jatuh ke tangan mereka, maka _cara apa pun akan Levi lakukan_.

Pada hari penentuan, tugas pengawalan Eren menuju ruang pengadilan diserahkan kepada Hanji dan Mike. Dalam aula besar pengadilan, saksi-saksi berdiri berjejer mewakili masing-masing pangkat dan divisinya. Wajah-wajah tegang penasaran menanti sosok yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan seluruh dinding. Mereka berdiri dalam posisi bersiap, sebagian lainnya dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggung dalam posisi istirahat. Hanya Kapten Levi yang berdiri dengan tangan menyilang. Erwin Smith di sebelahnya.

"Kutanya sekali lagi Erwin, seberapa besar kans untuk menang?" tanyanya kalem.

Jawaban dari Erwin terdengar kasual. "Seperti yang kita bicarakan dalam rapat. Kemenangan ditentukan proses peradilan. Aku tidak punya jawaban lain."

Levi menatap lantai persegi yang menjadi titik sentral di dalam aula besar. Lubang mungil di tengah podium akan menjadi sasaran bagi bilah besi dan tangan sang tahanan yang terikat oleh borgolnya. Beberapa menit lagi, Levi akan melihat bocah berambut cokelat berlutut di sana.

"Oi, katakan di dalam kepalamu sudah ada seratus langkah ke depan. Kepalamu belum membusuk 'kan," kata Levi. "Aku tidak suka bermain lempar koin."

Erwin mengangguk satu kali. "Semua sudah kupikirkan. Apa pun hasil lemparan koin tersebut, proses itu melibatkanmu."

Pintu kokoh peradilan militer terbuka lebar.

Kemeja putih lusuh tertangkap mata ketika pemakainya digiring masuk melewati audiensi beragam ekspresi. Kereleng kehijauan bergerak-gerak, menyapu lukisan langit-langit yang memvisualisasikan bentuk kekejaman anarkis di masa lampu. Tubuh itu lebih kurus dari ingatan Levi. Tulang leher dan selangkanya lebih menonjol, garis bahu menajam. Raut muka belianya dibayangi ketakutan. Eren dipaksa berlutut di tengah podium dengan besi yang dipancangkan untuk mengunci borgol dan geraknya secara keseluruhan. Jarak Levi beberapa meter dari sang tahanan, dibatasi oleh sekat panjang.

Mata Eren bergerak liar mengenali para saksi. Iris zamrud bertemu iris obsidian yang kelam selama kurang dari sedetik. Eren membelalakkan mata ketika menemukan wajah-wajah teman sepermainan.

Hakim Darius Zackley duduk dengan dehaman, menyita perhatian seisi aula. Pria itu memanggil Eren Jaeger-_kun_ secara akrab dengan aksen yang kebapakan. Perkenalan singkat yang kemudian langsung menuju titik permasalahan; Siapa yang akan mengambil hak pengawasan atas Eren? Kepolisian Militer versus _Survey Corps_.

Levi masih berdiri dengan tangan menyilang.

Nile Dawk, komandan tertinggi Kepolisian mendapat kesempatan pertama mengajukan rencananya. "Menurut kami diperlukan pengasingan bagi Eren untuk meneliti tubuhnya secara menyeluruh. Keputusan ini diambil atas dasar pertimbangan dampak sosial yang berpotensi terjadi."

_Tubuh Eren Jaeger untuk diperiksa secara menyeluruh_.

Levi merasakan kedutan kecil di sudut alisnya.

Nile melanjutkan, "Memang kekuatan raksasanyalah yang berperan menutup lubang dinding itu, tapi kami juga mengakui bahwa keberadaannya membahayakan. Setelah kita mendapatkan informasi darinya, kita baru bisa memberikannya penghargaan sebagai pahlawan umat manusia."

"Itu tidak perlu!" pekik seorang pria separuh baya di samping Nile. Tokoh dari kelompok _religion_. Berisik dan omong kosong. "Dia adalah makhluk biadab yang menghancurkan kedamaian di dalam dinding dan memangsa kita! Dia harus dieksekusi sekarang juga!"

"Keputusannya akan ditentukan setelah ini," potong sang hakim. "Sekarang saya ingin mendengar pendapat dari _Survey Corps_."

Erwin menjawab dengan intonasi sejernih kristal, "Saya Erwin Smith, komandan _Survey Corps_, siap melaporkan." Ditatapnya Eren, yang membalas menatap penuh harap. "Kami meminta Eren untuk bergabung ke dalam _Survery Corps_, dan menggunakan kekuatan raksasanya untuk mengambil alih Dinding Maria. Sekian laporan saya."

Suara-suara terkejut mendengung dalam aula.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Saya rasa itu adalah pilihan paling tepat dalam kondisi sekarang ini."

"Oh? Dari mana Kau akan memulai ekspedisi?"

"Berangkat dari Distrik Karanase dan setelah itu kami akan mencapai Distrik Shiganshina-"

"Tunggu sebentar!" pekik seorang bangsawan. "Bukankah raksasa kolosal hanya menghancurkan pintu gerbang. Jika kita memperkuat gerbang dinding tak ada lagi yang perlu ditakutkan!"

"Oi, diam kau penyembah uang!" teriak bangsawan yang lain. "Dengan kekuatan raksasa itu kita bisa mengambil alih Dinding Maria!"

Kepala Eren berputar ke kanan dan ke kiri. Bocah malang yang sedang didakwa bersalah terjebak dalam situasi kekotoran politik.

"Kami sudah bosan memberi upah pada orang-orang yang membuang nyawa seperti kalian!"

Levi tidak tahan untuk berceletuk: "Besar juga mulutmu, babi kurang ajar."

Mereka tersentak menoleh ke arah sang kapten. Eren juga menoleh.

"Kalian bisa jamin raksasa kolosal akan diam membiarkan kita memperkuat pertahanan dinding?" Tatapnya tajam dengan mata yang menukik. "Yang kalian maksud 'kita' itu adalah kalian sendiri 'kan? Yang hanya bisa hidup enak di bawah perlindungan kami. Sementara banyak yang mati kelaparan, tapi itu tidak terjadi pada babi-babi seperti kalian."

Si bangsawan membela diri. "A-Aku hanya mengatakan jika kita memperkuat seluruh dinding kita akan aman."

"Manusia biadab Kau! Binatang jalang!" teriak si pendeta _Religion_. "Dinding yang melindungi kita adalah dinding yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan!"

Seisi aula menahan napas.

"Kalian tidak mengerti juga?! Dinding itu bukan buatan kalian!"

_Well, inilah orang-orang yang membatasi ruang gerak para pasukan untuk memperkuat dinding. Orang-orang penguasa, berduit dan delusional._

"Biadab Kau!"

"Diam Kau pendeta!"

Si bocah titan tertunduk. Bingung dan pasrah meliputi wajahnya. _Selamat datang di dunia kami, bocah naif._

Darius menepuk-nepuk meja hakim. "Harap tenang, mohon jangan menyampaikan opini pribadi di tempat ini. Untuk Jaeger-_kun_, aku punya pertanyaan. Kau memiliki kesempatan untuk bergabung dengan _Survey Corps_. Apa Kau yakin bisa menggunakan kekuatan raksasamu dengan baik?"

Maka Eren menyampaikan kesiapan untuk berada di bawah perlindungan _Survey Corps_, sesuai impian-impian dramatisnya. "Ya! Saya yakin!"

"Oh? Ada laporan lain yang kuterima mengenai misi penutupan gerbang di Distrik Trost. Dalam bentuk raksasa Kau menyerang Mikasa Ackerman."

Eren terkesiap, langsung menoleh kepada gadis yang disebut namanya.

"Apa Mikasa Ackerman hadir?"

"Ya. Saya Mikasa Ackerman," gadis bersurai hitam itu menjawab.

"Apakah benar bentuk raksasa Jaeger menyerangmu?"

Levi memicingkan matanya. _Berbohong tidak akan meringankan bocah itu_.

"Benar," jawab Ackerman. "Itu memang terjadi."

Suara-suara berisik mengambang dalam ruang pengadilan. 'Sudah kuduga! Raksasa tetap saja raksasa!'

Eren tergugu. Manik kehijauannya bergerak-gerak tak percaya, menatap gadis yang pernah menjadi sasaran insting hewan buasnya.

Ackerman tidak menyerah, memaparkan hal-hal baik yang pernah dilakukan rasksasa Eren kepadanya dengan harapan dapat menjadi bahan pertimbangan. Gadis itu berpihak pada Eren secara penuh.

Nile menginterupsi, "Saya yakin pernyataan yang baru dilontarkan oleh Ackerman adalah pernyataan emosional. Mikasa Ackerman kehilangan keluarganya sejak kecil kemudian diangkat anak oleh Dokter Jaeger."

Levi bergeming.

Nile membesarkan suaranya. "Dan kami menemukan data mengejutkan mengenai masa lalu mereka. Eren Jaeger dan Mikasa Ackerman saat berumur 9 tahun pernah membunuh tiga orang perampok dewasa!"

Bunyi-bunyi terkejut mengisi aula.

"Tindakan mereka dianggap sebagai pembelaan diri, namun pembunuhan itu memunculkan keraguan mengenai rasa kemanusiaan Jaeger! Apakah dia bisa dipercaya menjadi kekuatan umat manusia?"

Levi merasakan pelipisnya berdenyut pelan seiring gerak napas Eren yang terikat di bawah hujaman ratusan pasang mata. Diliriknya Erwin. Sang komandan secara teguh menatap apa yang ada di hadapannya.

'Dia adalah raksasa berwujud bocah laki-laki,' bisik-bisik audiensi. Mereka menuding Mikasa Ackerman, memintanya untuk didakwa serta, mencurigai wujud raksasa di balik topengnya yang manusia.

Eren menjerit, "Tunggu sebentar! Mungkin benar aku monster tapi dia tak ada hubungannya!"

"Memangnya kami percaya padamu, monster!"

Suara-suara yang menentang.

"TIDAK!" Bocah itu berteriak lantang, emosinya menjalar hingga mengguncang palang besi dan rantai yang mengikat tangannya.

Senyap.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar. Kalian di sini hanya berspekulasi agar semua berjalan sesuai keinginan kalian saja!"

"A—Apa Kau bilang?!"

Tatapan sengit si bocah tertuju kepada anggota Kepolisian. "Apalagi kalian semua yang tidak pernah melihat raksasa."

Levi membulatkan mata saat familieritas merengkuhnya. Postur Eren, yang berlutut gemetaran, terikat namun menyongsong lawan dengan berani. Sosok gadis bersurai cokelat yang tidak pernah gentar menyuarakan isi hatinya.

Mulutnya lebih besar dari apa pun. _Mulut yang ingin disumpal oleh Levi sekarang juga_. Dia akan mengumbar seluruh isi pikirannya.

"Apa yang kalian takutkan?"

Dengan matanya yang cemerlang dan alisnya yang bertaut.

"Bagaimana jika pelindung kalian tak lagi bisa melindungi kalian? Jika kalian memang takut bertarung langsung, paling tidak dukunglah rencana kami ini!" serunya. "Pecundang—seperti kalian!"

"—Apa?!"

"Pecundang seperti kalian tak perlu banyak bicara!" Borgol Eren bergeringsing menggema di seluruh ruang sidang. Suara tenornya bergemuruh, melengking. Dengan kepala yang terlempar belakang, punggung yang melengkung. "Dan berikan kepercayaan kalian kepadaku!"

Wajah-wajah takut Pasukan Kepolisian dan komandan tertinggi mereka menjeritkan titah untuk bersiap. _Untuk merenggut Eren Jaeger sepenuhnya_. Lubang senapan mengarah langsung menuju kepala Eren.

Beberapa detik menuju eksekusi mati.

Kurang dari sedetik untuk Levi melompati sekat pembatas. _Tidak perlu ada perintah dari siapa pun_. Panas memompa jantungnya sangat cepat. Levi telah menapak pada podium tangkapan terdakwa.

Menendang pipi Eren Jaeger sekuatnya.

Desiran kuat. Energi dari poros bumi menjalar ke sekujur tubuh dan berpusat pada tumit. Kakinya seperti melayang hingga tubuhnya menelikung ke sudut yang aneh; efek dari tekanan ganjil yang membumbung dari dalam organ-organ internal.

Wajah Eren terdorong ke samping, menyemburkan darah dan gigi yang terlepas.

Saat Eren menatap nanar kepada penyerangnya, Levi hampir lepas kendali.

Ditendangnya dada Eren. Cairan merah memercik keluar dari mulut itu. Dijambaknya surai-surai cokelat, halus di bawah kepalannya yang basah. Wajah itu dibawa menghadapnya. Dekat sampai Levi dapat melihat pori-pori wajah yang berlapis peluh, pipi lebam, dan mata yang terpejam erat.

"Haah! Ahn!"

Mata Levi berkilat, menghantamkan lututnya.

Kening Eren bersandar pada lutut Levi; yang sensitif, yang terbungkus fabrik ketat yang serat-seratnya menyerap sengal nafas di atas tempurung lututnya. Sedikit lagi impak akan membuat si bocah tak sadarkan diri. Levi menahan diri sekuatnya.

"Urghh!"

Kabut panas menyelubungi kulit. Menegangkan otot saraf. Tendangan yang berikutnya pada dada. Sudut-sudut tendangannya diatur untuk membatasi gesekan pada ruang geraknya sendiri. Berikutnya tendangan di wajah, perut, pipi kanan, kiri, dada, perut.

Darah. Tubuh itu.

Darah menitik pada lantai di antara kedua pahanya. Darah menetes dari hidung. Darah memoles bibir Eren sewarna arbei dengan aroma yang merebak tajam. Menggoda Levi untuk mengerem timbunan gairah yang meledak-ledak.

"Arghh! Guh!"

Menahan napasnya sendiri yang terengah pelan, wajah si bocah jejadian dibenturkannya ke tanah. Kaki Levi menindih puncak kepalanya. Rintihan tertahan dan nafas yang tercekat.

Aula membeku.

Levi membandingkan bocah itu dengan dirinya di masa lalu. Wajah yang rata dengan tanah dan kubangan kotor. Memori itu membangkitkan getaran pasang surut dalam raganya.

Tapi Eren berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Pendapatku," kata Levi. "Rasa sakit sangat efektif untuk mengajarkan sebuah kedisiplinan." Mata Levi menggelap, mengunci tubuh yang bergetar hebat di bawah kakinya. "Kau tidak perlu nasihat. Saat meringkuk seperti ini Kau menjadi sasaran empuk untuk kakiku."

Levi menghempaskan lagi ujung kakinya. Satu. Dua. Tiga tendangan. Empat. Lima. Enam. Tujuh—

Bunyi rantai dan besi yang saling beradu dalam hentakan. Setiap benturan kulit merambat ke sekujur tubuh, getarannya hingga ke puncak kepala. Setiap terjangan kaki memaksa Levi untuk menahan napas. Mengekang bludakan gairah karnal. Rintihan-rintihan pedih Eren mengudara.

Melalui ekor matanya, Levi melihat Erwin hampir-hampir menggelengkan kepala. Tidak meminta berhenti, hanya berkomentar dalam hati. Ah. Rekannya yang satu itu dapat melihat kemelut berangta yang dibungkus serapat mungkin dari mata audiens yang terhormat. Mike dan hanji, di sisi lain, menatap intens adegan penyiksaan satu arah dengan topeng keseriusan.

Levi terus menendang hingga tubuh Eren kenyang memar. Tendangannya menguat seiring napas berat yang audibel. Levi menuntut sejauh mana daya tahan bocah titan itu dapat menolerir kekejamannya.

"Ugh! Hah—h-hah! Urrghh!"

Di seluruh dunia hanya Eren Jaeger yang sanggup bertahan sebagai tawanannya.

Puluhan pasang mata di kursi penonton menyipit ngeri menyaksikan kekasaran si prajurit terkuat.

Nile Dawk menjadi pahlawan sesaat. "L-Levi, tunggu!"

Kaki Levi berhenti dengan alas sepatu menapaki wajah Eren. "Apa."

"I-Itu berbahaya. Bagaimana jika Kau memancing kemarahannya dan ia berubah menjadi raksasa di sini?"

Fitur ringkih yang menggigil hebat itu merosot lemah. Dengan serbuan emosi yang tertahan, Eren mendongakkan wajah. Gigi menggemeretak kuat, alis bertaut dan sepasang manik zamrud yang melemparkan ancaman bisu kepada Levi.

Raut muka itu hampir mendorong syahwat yang berkecamuk dalam diri Levi. Ditendangnya Eren satu kali, supaya wajah yang membakar gelora dalam darahnya tertunduk ke bawah.

"Apa maksudmu," balas Levi tenang, menggenggam sejumput rambut cokelat kastanya. Membawa wajah Eren kepadanya. Mata setengah terbuka menatapnya lemah, berlumur darah dari hidung dan mulut. Derai-derai napas submisif yang tersengal menyapu pipi Levi.

Levi mengawasi wajah dalam cengkeramannya sebentar, lalu beralih kepada Nile. "Bukankah kalian ingin membunuhnya?"

Nile tidak bisa menjawab.

"Heh, asal kalian tahu saja, raksasa bocah ini mampu membunuh 20 raksasa di luar sana. Kecerdasan raksasanya akan merepotkan jika ia menanggap kalian sebagai musuh. Begitu pun dia bukan masalah bagiku." Levi menegakkan badan. "Kalau kalian bisa berbuat apa?" tantang Levi, mata gelapnya hanya menusuk sosok yang berlutut di bawah kaki. "Kalian yang menantangnya seharusnya sadar. Apa kalian yakin ingin membunuhnya?"

"Hakim, saya ingin mengajukan usulan." Erwin mengambil kesempatannya. "Kekuatan Eren memang masih belum diketahui. Hal ini memang berisiko, karena itulah saya usulkan agar Eren berada di bawah pengawasan Kapten Levi dan mengirimnya untuk misi keluar dinding."

Darius berdeham, "Pengawasan Eren Jaeger."

"Apakah ia bisa menjadi penyelamat umat manusia akan ditentukan oleh misi itu."

"Kau sanggup melakukannya, Levi?"

Eren yang terluka menggigil hebat.

"Tugas untuk membunuhnya sama sekali tidak ada masalah bagiku." Levi memutar kakinya. "Aku akan melakukannya tanpa ampun." Melirik para saksi mata, Levi membiarkan sepasang mata gelap penuh emosi Mikasa Ackerman menusuknya.

"Sudah diputuskan," kata Darius. "Eren Jaeger akan ditempatkan di bawah naungan _Survey Corps._ Tapi, ia akan kembali lagi ke sini tergantung hasil dari misi ekspedisi."

Levi mengepalkan tangan, berdiri tegap di antara Darius dan sosok dalam perlindungannya.

_Dia tidak akan kembali jatuh ke tangan kalian_.

Ketokan palu mengakhiri persidangan.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow."

Sinar hangat senja mendobrak masuk melalui teralis jendela sebuah ruang peristirahatan.

Levi menyandarkan punggung sambil melipat tangannya di dinding. Berseberangan darinya adalah sofa di mana Eren Jaeger duduk berpeluh luka.

"Ya ampun kejam sekali sih." Hanji berlutut di depan Eren dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan kapas antiseptik. "Sakit ya?"

Eren mengernyit lemah. "Sedikit."

Hanji mendadak bersemangat. "Di mana saja sakitnya?"

"E-Eh?"

Erwin berjalan melintasi ruangan. "Maafkan kami, tapi berkat itu kami bisa melakukan pengawasan padamu."

Eren menatap komandannya. "Ya."

"Akhirnya kami berhasil memainkan kartu kami di saat-saat kritis. Rasa sakitmu itu membuahkan keberhasilan bagi kami." Erwin berlutut di depan sofa, menyodorkan tangan dengan senyum melengkung. "Terima kasih."

Eren terkesiap pelan.

Senyum ramah Erwin mengembang. "Eren, mulai sekarang mohon kerja samanya."

Mata bocah itu berbinar. Diterimanya uluran tangan dengan bahagia. "Siap _Sir_! Mohon bimbingannya!"

Formalitas Erwin menggiring kaki Levi yang mendadak terasa gatal. Melenguh pelan, Levi duduk di sebelah Eren dengan tangan bercokol pada sandaran sofa di belakang remaja itu. Kakinya menyilang, menyembunyikan tekanan.

Terkejut akan eksistensi mencekam di sebelahnya, Eren langsung melepaskan tangan Erwin. _Sesuai keinginan Levi_. Tangan Levi mendapat sapuan kecil dari ujung helaian rambut cokelat ketika si bocah berjengit. Takut-takut ia menatap Levi, mengeliminasi sedikit jarak.

Otot-otot yang menegang di sekujur tubuh Eren Jaeger memicu sensasi tertentu dalam perut Levi. Jemarinya meremat kulit sofa di belakang Eren.

"_Naa_, Eren," panggil Levi dengan napas tertahan.

"_H-Hai_?!"

"Kau membenciku?"

"Ti-Tidak," jawab Eren gelagapan, helaan napas kecil dan wajah letih. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada sebagai bentuk protektif diri, seolah ia ingin menggulung tubuh seperti trenggiling. "Aku mengerti yang Anda lakukan tadi beralasan, _Sir_."

Levi menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Tapi tetap saja ada batasannya," timpal Hanji. "Kau menendang wajahnya sampai giginya copot, lihat." Hanji memperlihatkan barang bukti di atas kain putih.

Eren mengerjap bingung seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya.

Levi melirik kepadanya. "Dia akan lebih senang ditendang sampai giginya copot daripada kepalanya bolong."

Hanji mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Eren, yang langsung menghentak mundur. "Hei, Eren bisa tolong buka mulutmu?"

Eren ragu-ragu sejenak, lalu membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin.

Hanji terkejut. Erwin dan Mike ikut menoleh.

Levi bergeming pada posisinya.

"Um, giginya sudah tumbuh kembali."

* * *

Eren Jaeger kelimpungan.

Sklera matanya mungkin perih. Sudah lama tidak melihat sinar matahari secara langsung membuatnya menutupi wajah dengan tangan. Berjalan barang satu atau dua kilometer, kemudian ia menatap kembali langit cerah. Paras muka yang agak merona karena senang campur lega khas seorang bocah akil balig.

Di dalam kereta kuda, Eren duduk berdampingan Erwin dan Hanji. Ekspresinya relatif sama; dahi berkerut-kerut, mata membulat dan mengerjap. Hanji tidak berhenti berceloteh hal-hal yang menurutnya menarik. Eren hanya menyerap setengah ceritanya.

Levi tidak berhenti menatapnya selama di perjalanan. Menyadari manik gelap yang intens menghujam kepadanya, Eren hati-hati melirik ke arah sang kapten. Meneguk lugah, ia langsung tertunduk. Tangannya mengepal cantik di atas kedua pahanya yang merapat. Seketika ingin menciutkan diri seperti kutu pohon.

Tiba di gerbang basis pertahanan _Survey Corps_, mulut Eren menganga takjub. _Ini divisi militer impianmu, bocah_. Dia berjalan dengan kepalanya sibuk menoleh ke sana kemari. Puluhan pasang mata mengikutinya di dalam markas. Eren disambut dengan tatapan prajurit yang melemparkan syak wasangka, penasaran, takut.

Hari pertama; Eren mengingatkan Levi pada dirinya sendiri di masa lalu. Bocah itu lebih banyak berdiam di kamar. Merenung dengan otaknya yang kecil. Keluar dari kamar hanya untuk bersantap. Menonton prajurit yang sedang berlatih dari jendela. Ruang makan; Eren tidak jauh-jauh duduk dari Erwin, Mike dan Hanji. Tatapan para perwira tidak pernah lepas kepadanya. Makan malam; Eren duduk sendiri di salah satu sudut.

Rencana untuk mengawasi Eren yang jauh dari mata-mata Kepolisian dibicarakan oleh Erwin dalam rapat. Tugas khusus ditumpahkan kepada Levi untuk membentuk regu khusus pelindung si bocah.

"Kita akan berpindah markas menuju Distrik Trost, markas tua _Recon Corps_ yang ada di tengah hutan," terang Erwin. "Eren akan aman, dan Hanji bisa melakukan penelitian terhadapnya."

Wajah sumringah Hanji dan tangannya yang mengepal gemas. "Kau yang terbaik, Erwin!"

"Kemudian, Levi-"

"Aku sudah memperhitungkan siapa-siapa yang akan menjadi anggota reguku."

Erwin mendengus. "Itu kupercayakan padamu. Tapi bukan itu."

Levi menyipitkan mata.

"Tugas utamamu adalah mengawasi bocah itu. Dan satu hal yang terpenting, jaga dia agar jangan sampai kulitnya tergores sedikit pun."

Hening, kemudian tawa meledak dari bibir Hanji dan Mike.

"Keterlaluan Kau, Erwin! Itu adalah tugas paling berat untuk Kapten Levi! 'Jangan sampai tubuh itu tergores sedikit pun katamu?'"

Berdecak marah, Levi menyilangkan tangannya. "Apa maksud kalian?"

Tawa mereka menggema di seluruh lorong.

Levi beranjak dari kursi. "Cih, ini yang kalian sebut rapat serius?"

Hanji mengangkat tangannya. "Maaf, Levi. Jujur saja, tapi menurut kami di sini ada sesuatu yang lebih buas daripada raksasa di luar sana."

Levi membanting pintu ruang rapat.

Malam pertamanya di kamar itu – kamar yang tanpa sepengetahuan Eren bersebelahan dengan si prajurit terkuat umat manusia, Levi mendengar kasak-kusuk di atas ranjang berpegas. Eren menimbulkan kegaduhan tolol. Ketakutan menyergap separuh masanya, terbawa hingga ke alam bawah sadar. Erangan-erangan letih. Geliatan tubuh.

Levi menggenggam pangkal pedangnya sendiri, menunggu.

Eren tidak berubah menjadi raksasa.

Hari kedua; wajah penuh afeksi si bocah tertular kepada beberapa prajurit yang menatapnya, sedikit banyak mencairkan ketegangan. Eren menerima jaket dan jubah hijau berlambang sayap kebebasan dengan mata bulat bekerlap-kerlip. Ujung jarinya meraba emblem pada saku jaket, menelusuri serat-serat yang halus kasar. Mungkin sampai di kamar ia akan menciumnya. Secara resmi bocah itu adalah bagian dari _Survey Corps_.

Pagi berikutnya; Levi mendengar suara gedebuk keras dari kamar sebelah. Tak perlu berlari mengecek, mata batinnya yang terasah tajam selama seminggu ini dapat melihat bagaimana si bocah terjatuh dari ranjang. Lenguhan pelan menyusul. Siang harinya; Mike melatih Eren berkuda. Makan malam; Eren mulai melempar senyum segan ke setiap perwira yang menatapnya.

Malam berikutnya; Levi menjenguk Eren di kamarnya. Si bocah mengenakan kaus krem yang menampakkan leher dan bahunya. Pembuluh darah yang menonjol, timbul meredup di balik kulit lehernya yang tipis setiap kali ia bernapas. Wajahnya telah bersih dari bekas kekerasan yang dilakukan olehnya. _Tubuh yang mampu menampung tiap kekasaran, meredam setiap bekas dari mata-mata yang ingin menguak sisi gelapnya._

Darah. Tubuh itu. Bukan _Isabel_.

Eren Jaeger adalah Eren Jaeger. Sosok enigmatis yang mengugut keluar sisi terliar dirinya yang selalu disembunyikan rapat-rapat.

Dahi Eren berkerut-kerut, tak peduli terkejut kagum atau senang, seolah-olah ia sedang kesakitan.

Hari berikutnya; Levi membersihkan kamarnya sendiri dari tempelan debu-debu, bercak-bercak darah, bercak yang lain-lain. Tak ada yang mencurigai Kapten Levi si penggila kebersihan mengganti seprei setiap hari dalam seminggu. Besok, di kastil tua yang akan menjadi basis spesial untuk si bocah spesial, Levi akan menempatkan Eren di kamar bawah tanah. Kamarnya berlapis dinding tebal kedap suara yang tidak akan mengusik ketenangan saraf Levi. Pintu kamarnya tidak boleh memiliki lubang kunci.

Pagi hari berikutnya; Anggota regu terkuat pilihan Levi sudah bersiaga dengan kuda masing-masing. Saat Levi tiba di pekarangan, mereka menyambutnya dengan salut. Eren Jaeger ada di sana, sedang mengelus-ngelus kuda pinjaman. Bocah itu terlambat melakukan salut, tersentak sadar, berlari menuju Levi, terengah.

Kepalan tangan menepuk dada kiri. "Selamat pagi, _Heichou_!"

Levi melangkah acuh tak acuh menuju kuda hitamnya yang paling berwibawa dan cekatan.

Sepanjang jalan di bawah tudung sejuk pepohonan yang rindang, Levi mafhum akan satu hal:

Eren dirundung ketakutan. Takut akan monster buas miliknya, ancaman pembunuhan, terhadap pengawalan di sekitarnya, terhadap Levi, terhadap divisi militer yang sedikit banyak jauh dari angan-angannya. Komandan Smith dengan kepala penuh modus. Ketua Regu Hanji wanita sinting yang hanya bernafsu kepada titan. Ketua Regu Mike si pendengus berhidung busuk. Kapten Levi si prajurit terkuat manusia yang sadis dan penggila kebersihan—dan berpenyakit._ Selamat datang di dunia nyata, Eren_. Dunia ibarat sebuah koin yang harus dipandang dua sisinya.

Levi mengawasi bagaimana punggung Eren bergerak-gerak dari atas kuda. Memikul simbol dua buah sayap yang saling menimpa, merepresentasikan kekuatan untuk menggiring manusia menuju kebebasan. _Serpihan sayap yang hilang, separuh eksistensi dirinya, ada di punggung Eren Jaeger_. Manik kelabu Levi seakan dapat menembus fabrik hijau. Mengamati leher hangat yang melengkung saat Eren menundukkan wajah, dan denyut konstan dalam pembuluh darah.

Sadar dengan pandangan menusuk punggungnya, Eren menoleh ke belakang.

Mata mereka bertemu.

Terkesiap, takut, secepat itu pula Eren memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

Levi mengepalkan tangan.

_Tugasnya adalah memastikan bocah itu agar tidak tergores sedikit pun._

_Oh? Erwin, Kau lihat saja nanti._

Serpihan-serpihan sayap mulai terbentuk menjadi suatu entitas yang utuh.

-Selesai-

Catatan Penulis:

The Beast adalah fanfiksi berlatar canon. Referensinya berasal dari serial SnK, dan _light novel **A**_**_ Choice With No Regrets_**(kisah masa lalu Levi)_._ Premis The Beast singkatnya seperti ini: Di masa lalu, Levi memiliki penyesalan teramat menyakitkan, karena egonya sendiri ia harus kehilangan dua orang terdekatnya; Isabel dan Farlan. Sebuah pilihan diambil oleh Levi untuk menyongsong masa depan bersama Erwin dan _Survey Corps_, dengan tujuan pribadi menemukan eksistensi diri secara utuh. Tapi bagaimana pun, Levi tidak bisa lepas dari trauma dan gaya hidupnya di masa lalu.

Isabel adalah tokoh dari komik masa lalu Levi, 'Choice Without Regret'


End file.
